


milk and lemon bakery

by jasminetea



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Bakery, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Cupcakes, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminetea/pseuds/jasminetea
Summary: Erik is a baker and makes cupcakes. Charles is his persistent fan who always knows what kind of cupcake other customers want.





	milk and lemon bakery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll be the frosting to your cupcake, wench](https://archiveofourown.org/works/608897) by [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine). 



> Originally written awhile ago, inspired by janie_tangerine's I'll be the frosting to your cupcake, wench and all the Teen Wolf Bakery AUs where Derek is a surly baker.
> 
> The title is from the fact you can mix milk and lemon to create a buttermilk substitute. This is an extremely handy baking hack.

Erik doesn’t like handling the public.  He leaves that to Emma, who, with all her powers as owner of the bakery, demands Azazel handle PR and Angel waitress.

“This is sexist,” Angel hisses, tying on a brown apron,  “You’re only making me wait tables because men are foolish and are distracted by pretty body parts.  How come you’re not making _Janos_ wait as well?”

Emma smiles sharply and replies, “Why that’s an excellent idea, I might give you a bonus for that.  Janos!"  And then it’s Azazel’s turn to seethe, as he’s always been too protective of Janos.

As long as he doesn’t have to deal with people, Erik couldn’t care less.  He enjoys the solitude of baking, of making the bread, and even watching the thermometer as he makes swiss meringue buttercream.  There’s something about the fact he’s making something that nourishes others, something so far removed from the way his adopted father had used his knack for metals.  He is content with the knowledge people enjoy his food, and feels no need to ever see them indulge in his food.

Of course, Angel puts an end to that.

"Hey, Lehnsherr,” she says.  “Customer wants to see you.”

Erik punches down the dough.  “No.”

“That’s what I kept telling him, but he’s insistent and a good tipper.”

Realizing he’s been sold out for a good tip, Erik places the dough in a bowl and covers it with wrap.

Sensing her victory, Angel escorts him out the kitchen.  “Xavier! Here’s your chef!”

“Not a chef,” Erik reminds her again.  She rolls her eyes.

Out of the bustle of lunch hour, Erik sees a man maneuvering his way towards them – around his age despite his clothes and the fact he needs a haircut.

“Hello,” the man says, holding out his hand.  Erik stares at it for a moment, wondering if the man realizes Erik’s hands are covered in flour.  He takes the man’s hand and shakes it.  The man is unphased by the flour, dusting it off his hands and onto his trousers instead.

“Thanks for coming out. I know you don’t very often, but I had to thank you for the wonderful cupcakes you’ve made throughout the year –”

“It’s my job.”

The man gives him a sly look and then says, “Why don’t you ever make cupcakes _you_ like?”

“What?”

“You look like a buttermilk fan, fond of oil cakes not butter ones.  Oh, that would make a lovely pancake cupcake you know…”

“How did you know?” Erik asks suspiciously.

Another voice pipes in, “He always knows what people want!"  It’s a woman’s voice, and a blush spreads across the tops of the man’s cheeks.

"My sister,” he apologizes.  “She’s a mixed berry fan, but I best let you get back to your bread. You don’t think you kneaded it enough, best fix that."  He smiles, lighting up his face, and he disappears back into the crowd.

Erik turns to face Angel whose arms are smugly crossed. "Who was that?”

“Professor Xavier.  He teaches at the campus; he holds his office hours here.”

“Hmm,” Erik says, wondering what was the point of that exchange.

**Author's Note:**

> Other notes about this AU: Erik has a past he doesn't talk about. Luckily Charles has a knack for seeing through Erik's taciturn nature. 
> 
> This fic is complete.


End file.
